


To Make Amends

by Lilly_C



Category: Conviction
Genre: Canon Crossover, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Breakup (Conviction) and general for season 7 of SVU.</p><p>Takes place after Mike Randolph’s funeral.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Make Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Breakup (Conviction) and general for season 7 of SVU.
> 
> Takes place after Mike Randolph’s funeral.

Fin stood behind Alex watching as she traced the gold lettering of her headstone. “it was a nice service.”

“Mike’s or mine?” Alex sniffled.

Realizing he’d hit a raw nerve, Fin quickly replied? “Both of them but yours was hard to get through. Liv walked out of church twice.”

“Especially for Liv,” Alex whispered as she began tracing the etched wording of a small plaque. “Whose idea was the plaque?”

“It was Liv’s idea,” Fin sighed. “We all paid for it, dad suggested the verse.”

Alex got to her feet, holding onto Fin for comfort as the words flashed through her tears. _Though absent you are very near, still loved, still missed, and very dear._ “Its beautiful. I miss Liv.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Em for keeping me sane these last couple of weeks, love ya sis.


End file.
